In Your Eyes
by shistarlet
Summary: He could hear it through the wall. She always insisted on watching this movie on rainy nights...


**Title: **In Your Eyes  
**Fandom: **High School Musical  
**Pairing: **Ryan/Sharpay...Yes, that means twincest...get over yourself and your morals - it's hot!  
**Rating: **M just like every twincest story I've ever written (this is only the second, I believe)  
**Summary: **_He could hear it through the wall. She always insisted on watching this movie on rainy nights..._  
**Disclaimer:** You all know that I don't own Ryan, Sharpay, or HSM...if I did, they wouldn't allow it on television...  
**A/N:** I can't believe how long it's been since I've written an HSM story. I guess I've been focusing on my Outsiders fics. Sorry about that... Anyway, here I am with more twincest. I'm not sure if I really want to classify this as being part of a series of one-shots about Ryan and Sharpay that I've been thinking of writing including 'Around the Steam'. Let me know what you think and then I'll decide whether this stands on its own or should(could) be part of the series. I'd like you to know that the title comes from one of the most gorgeous songs ever: Peter Gabriel's "In Your Eyes", better known as the song playing in the film _Say Anything_ when John Cusack holds up the stereo...so I don't own the song or the film, either...thanks.

In Your Eyes

He could hear it through the wall. She always insisted on watching this movie on rainy nights. And the volume was always as high as it could go. Every now and again, he thought of strangling her. Of course, several factors kept him from doing so - like the fact that, other than being his sister, she was the best sex he'd ever had. And that wasn't something easily admitted aloud - if ever.

He could see, behind closed eyelids, John Cusack holding up that damn boombox outside that now nameless girl's window. There had been plenty of rainy nights before when she'd roped him into watching it with her. He had to admit, she had a great viewing point of her own plasma screen tv from her bed. Of course, they'd only actually watched probably half of the movie on those occasions, but he'd somehow managed to catch the infamous scene each time. 

He was lost in thought when she came to his door. He hadn't even heard her pause the movie over the rain and thunder. He started when he noticed her thin form dressed in loose fitting sweat pants and a too tight tank leaning against the door jamb. 

"Hey Shar," he said in a low voice, looking away before he became any more aroused. She'd been playing out on her balcony, and was drenched in rain water. Strands of her long blonde hair were curled into their natural coils, droplets falling from them onto his carpet, her shoulders, her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra, that much was obvious. And the rain must have been cold.

He looked up at her again, and she crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to her. He couldn't control himself. Of their own accord, his legs seemed to lift him from his own bed and carry him over to her, where one of her rain soaked hands wrapped around his neck, pulling her down to him. She tasted of cherries and the airy cleanness of rain. He knew where this was going.

He didn't put up any sort of a fight when she pulled him just a few feet down the hall and into her room. She'd turned the movie off. The screen of her television was black, but she easily grabbed a remote from somewhere and turned on her stereo. He stifled a laugh against her lips when Peter Gabriel came out of the speakers. 

"How unoriginal, Shar," he commented, looking down into those dark pools, swimming in lust and heat.

She answered with another breathtaking kiss, this time pushing her tongue past his lips and into the familiar warmth of his mouth. Never ceasing their contact, she easily guided him to her bed - not that he needed much direction. The backs of his knees found the edge of her mattress, and he fell back onto it, taking her with him all the while.

It didn't take her long to dispose of the t-shirt he wore, and even less time to tear off the tank that seemed plastered against her skin. Ryan couldn't remember taking off his pants, but knew that they were missing - not that he was bothered by it. She easily slid out of her sweatpants, climbing back onto him with the agility of some unknown jungle cat, both of them completely naked.

His arousal was throbbing painfully - she had that affect on him - it never took him long to succumb to her temptation. Taking control, he flipped them over, Sharpay smiling up at him once he landed between her legs. Reaching down between them, he ran a finger over her folds, and smiled in approval at how wet she was - ready for him, and only him.

Pressing his lips against hers, he entered her roughly, each of them gasping into the other's open mouth. Her back arched as their lips parted, wanting to be closer to him, to have him further inside her. 

He could barely hear the small sounds she made over the stereo as he fell into rhythm with the song. Her thrusts met his evenly, just as they always did, moving as one. Gently, he cupped one of her breasts in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her sensitive nipple. He smiled as the peak rose to meet him, and pressed his warm, wet tongue against it.

She moaned, louder this time, and he could distinctly make out the word 'faster'. He hated being out of rhythm, but for her, he'd do anything. He sped up his thrusts, his hips grinding against hers as her legs tightened around his waist. 

He could feel himself approaching that edge as it closed in, his eyes squeezing shut in ecstasy. Her fingers dug into the soft skin of his back, leaving trails of redness, that wouldn't be visible in the morning. 

She screamed as she shuttered around him, and he felt his own world crashing down around him as his thrusts became primal, a motion of instinct, leaving him no longer in control as they both panted their way through the fall.

His body lay flush against hers, both slick with sweat as they attempted to catch their breath. He pressed a light kiss against her shoulder before rolling over and pulling her into him. 

As he drifted off to sleep, he sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening. _Thank god for the rainy season. _He had a feeling that he'd never feel the same again when he heard that movie playing through the rain and thunder.

**Fin**


End file.
